The Darkness inside
by cursed chaos kitsune Kyuusune
Summary: One event after the kyuubi attack causes the Villlager to see who the 'demon' of kohona really is, but The villages only hope is in the hands of three Konochi.While Naruto recieves strange powers... FIRST JAK3 Naruto crossover!
1. the villagers mistake

**Title: **The darkness inside

**Disclaimer:**I own my plot my pants and my jutsu anything else belongs to someone else alright. I repeat I DONT OWN NARUTO! (despite how much I wish otherwise...)

**Summery:** Naruto looses control of Kyuubi, and the villagers learn who the true monsters are...

**Author Note:** I created this story as a challenge from demon prince666 and trust me you are not going to beleve what you find... But I will make something perfectly clear...

THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC! I WONT WRITE THEM! (you will see what Im talking about when you see the pairings...)

Also this is going to be a hybrid fic between Naruto and the Jak and Daxter series. So the opining is going to explain a lot for those that havnt played the games.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Centuries ago the planet was a barren wasteland, dry desolate, empty. It continued for eons. A dead planet floating in the void. Till finally a strange vessel crash landed on the barren rock. Inside slumbering were beings that were known threw time as the precursors. No they weren't mighty god-like figures…. They were the size of raccoons with orange/ yellow fur… and they were known as Ottsel… they looked like they were created by a rodent orgy… Anyway. Using their divine powers they flooded the planet with a substance called Green Eco. Eco was a liquid variant of the precursor power. This energy was that of healing. And as the green Eco flooded the planet. The hunk of rock in space was suddenly flooded with thousands of varieties of plant life. At once the Precursors went to work building a great civilization for their people. It lasted for centuries. A golden era for all!

The precursor eventually began to create Eco factories and wells to further power their vast array of technology. And soon the world was loaded with Eco. Not just green, But Red which gave strength and raw power, Yellow that gave heat and flame, blue that created electricity as well as boosted speed…. But the mistake was when they created dark Eco…. It possessed the power to corrupt and destroy rather than help anything.

Only A few short years after the dark Eco was created did it begin to spread its taint. The first was when a few animals fell into its dark mess. Spawning forth the Hora-Quan, metallic monsters that were renamed metal-heads, they were warped twisted versions of themselves with a eternal hunger for violence and bloodshed. Eventually the precursors realized what a threat these new beings were and attempted to seal them away. But they failed.

The metal-heads created huge nests, and burrowed deep underground, creating vast lakes of dark Eco from their warped blood… Eventually they had an army that could challenge all, even the precursors. Only one millennia after their creation the metal-heads declared war on their creators, and decimated the army of the precursors. The metal-heads didn't win because of strength, wits, or weapons. They were mindless beasts at the command of their leader. The first metal head… Kor. Kor realized he couldn't destroy the precursors with only simple-minded tricks like sneak attacks, so the cunning beast launched his vast army in thousands of swarms. The assaults were brutal, the destruction absolute, till at last the precursors were at their last resort. They pooled together their Eco, their technology, and the last remnants of their power, and formed the Biju, the tailed beasts….. Each beast was a variation of the original inhabitants of the planet, they were just fueled by all the power the precursors could muster. The first, was the Kyuubi, the nine tailed Fox. The fox was gifted with the power to create and control all Eco and could even merge Eco to create new types. The second Yamata no Orochi the eight headed serpent. The continued down until there were nine. Each with there own powers, form, and abilities…

The war was hell, plain and simple. The great beasts once unleashed decimated both the precursors, and metal-heads. Until both were at the last of their species. Finally the precursors used the last drops of their power to seal away all of them. The biju were sealed, and buried within stasis cells. And hidden across the planet. The metal-heads were locked away in the frozen wastes of the north. While the precursors sealed away all he remaining Eco in huge silos and shut down the remaining Eco factories and froze themselves cryogenically, hopeing against all odds that when they awaken they will be able to fix the problems they caused.

Their plan barely worked.

Thirteen millennia after the precursors were frozen they awoke to find the world repopulated. Not by Metal-heads or the Biju… but by the elven people. They were simple people, they lived in small villages and had even learned to channel and manipulate Eco on a small scale. The precursors watched with great interest as they saw a time rift open. You can imagine their surprise when a "master" of green Eco from the future began to kick start the elven civilization. He taught them improved ways to channel Eco, how to build minor technology, and established the Eco sages. Life was good for ten years until one sage was corrupted, by the same substance that nearly destroyed the world. The Dark Eco sage, Gol, was planning on breaking open the silos of dark Eco hidden around the world, and flood the world in dark Eco. The precursors feared that they would have to take action. But before they could plan what to do. A young boy named Jak and his oddball friend Daxter stumbled upon Gol and his dark Eco infested sister Maya, gathering an army of monsters, And preparing to attack the nearby villages.  
They watched as Daxter s knocked into a vat of dark Eco and warped into the most unlikely of beings…. A precursor. But since a precursor hadn't been seen in millennia Daxter only thought he had been cursed into becoming a weird orange rat…  
The precursors watched in awe as Jak and Daxter went threw their adventures. As they fought a lurker army, saved the Eco sages and destroyed a precursor battle Mech. It was as if their hopes had been answered. They finally had a way to stop the metal-heads, and if it came to it the abominations known as the Biju.  
Every chance they had they continued to give him some small help Until he pulled off a stunt even the precursors couldn't believe. The Sages pooled their Eco powers together and formed pure light Eco, something the precursors hadn't even thought of! And then their savior channeled it threw his body. Allowing his powers to temporarily surpass the precursors.  
The little orange Rats were stunned. Especially when He disappeared into the future and out of their notice, only to reappear as the metal-heads broke free of their arctic prisons were once again unleashed upon the world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They began to watch their little prodigy once more as he fought both the metal-heads and his own people. Forced from his home village into a futuristic hellhole city ironically named "haven". It wasn't even past the first two weeks before Jak let hell loose. They were amazed. In almost every experiment Dark Eco would warp and destroy anything it touched. But in this case it had bonded with his genetics. Making young Jak stronger, faster, and deadlier. The young prodigy had no morals about killing and destroying anything that stood in the way of having his revenge against Baron praxis, the man who was responsible for his new found "Taint". They watched as he slaughtered mass swarms of metal-heads.

Hell the furballs even rewarded him by giving him more dark powers. In retrospect that probably wasn't the smartest thing they ever did. Especially considering that every time he loosed a dark Eco bomb he would pretty much short circuit every piece of precursor Tech. near him. As Jak went threw the course of his adventures this time he ripped the metal-head army a new one and decimated the haven city guards. As well as over threw an power mad Baron, but the best bit was when Jak took on the ancient metal head leader, Kor. One on one. And won. With Kor's defeat the metal-heads retreated from the city. All was safe for Jak.  
But it didn't last.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Only a month after Jak defeated Kor the metal-heads returned with greater strength. Whole new species were breeding from out of nowhere. And the results were a disaster. Jak was banished from the very city he saved… Soon after he was abandoned deep in the heart of a desert Island with no hope of survival. It was pure luck that a beacon he was handed was found. And him with it. He was brought to the Desert City of Spargus. There he was made into a wastelander. An honorary citizen of the city. Again he felt at home. But soon metal-heads traveled to the desert. And Jak was dragged into the war. This time the leader was not metal-head. His name was Errol he was a rival Eco-bike racer of Jak's, and commander of Baron praxis' city guards. When Jak destroyed the baron he took everything from Errol. And it drove him insane.  
Shortly after a "racing accident" (he drove into a bunch of Eco filled barrels) He was restored by baron praxis into a Cyber soldier. From there Errol created a vast army of robotic killing machines and attempted to take over the remains of Haven City. Eventually and by some means that none can figure out, Errol somehow became the next metal-head leader. Soon both armies were pressing against the remains of the Elven City and it looked as though defeat was at hand. Then the daredevil duo of Jak and Daxter showed up practically defining the term "one man army". Soon Jak discovered something far bigger than Errol. The Dark makers, creators of dark Eco…. And The fallen precursors.  
The dark makers had traveled threw space searching for their Light –sided brethren. And at long last they were going to slaughter the last of the precursors. But to do so they needed a large distraction. And got it by using Errol and his armies as mere puppets so that they destroy the planet and the last traces of all other Eco but Dark.  
It was in the darkest hour as there was no hope left that Jak proved his heroism. And took down the dark maker ship from the inside out.  
And thou he managed to escape the ship unharmed the damage inflicted by his actions were catastrophic. When the dark maker ship crash-landed on the Planet It opened the tomb of the Kyuubi, awakening the apocalyptic beast from its slumber. The Kyuubi in its infinite rage absorbed the remains of the dark makers and the dark Eco inside of their Ship Boosting its power beyond all measure. Soon the Kyuubi started to track down its brethren, and destroyed all in its path. The first to be re-awoken by the Kyuubi was the youngest of the Biju. The sand monster Shukaku. While Kyuubi continued to awaken the rest of the Biju, Shukaku waged war on Spargus city until the remaining wastelanders were forced to retreat to haven city.  
Each time the elven people attempted to hold off the onslaught, it only ended in a massacre. Their strongest weapons were measly toys to the all-powerful Biju.  
Soon Jak himself attempted to take on the beasts. Starting with the Kyuubi. And he failed miserably. His wounds were so severe that He couldn't be healed by any means the elves possessed. So in a last ditch attempt to save their Races once more. Both the precursors and elves Hid blow the earth. But before The elven people could make it underground the sand beast Shukaku attacked slaughtering almost all. In the end only Jak Mar; the hero and wielder of light and dark Eco, Samos the only Green sage in existence, Daxter, Sig the King of Spargus, and Haven city's top engineer, and Samos daughter. Keira. Were the only survivors of the war. As well as three of the precursors.

They once more sat dormant in the protective womb of the earth, while on the surface the Biju raged. The metal-heads were slaughtered after a few centuries and once more retreated into the frozen wastes to slumber once more, and soon the rage of the biju was no more. They grew at peace and again life moved on. A new species of creature. The humans. Grew without knowledge of the precursors, without knowledge of Eco, and they were doomed to repeat history. As the humans grew their bodies adapted to the residual and trace amounts of Eco. Soon humans had a new form of energy called chakra. With chakra Humans began to create new skills. Soon arrogance blinded them and a few villages tempted the wrath of the biju. Soon the Humans regretted their actions as the Biju began to slaughter them. The most terrifying event was when the Kyuubi was awoken by a small group of humans attempting to capture him for their own power. In response the great beast gave chase to them and soon attacking Konohagakure No Sato. The hidden leaf village.

The fight was long but enjoyable for the Kyuubi. The Ninjas from the village were of little threat to him. Or so he thought. The Kyuubi was stunned when he saw a giant toad charge toward him with a blade drawn. In his arrogance the Kyuubi carelessly fought the toad. It was when he saw the blinding flash of chakra, and light Eco did he realise him mistake…. But ten years later he would have his vengence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started like every time before. Unlike most kids his age he was scorned on his birthday. Not praised. Not loved. Not cared for. This was to be Naruto Uzumaki's tenth birthday but still no friends, no family, and no hope. The only thing that gave him a little hope was the fact the third gave him a scroll containing a few jutsu but nothing above genin level. _"Why do I even bother anymore?"_ the fox boy thought. He stared out his window and looked at the village. Everyone was celebrating the death of the Kyuubi. He knew the truth. It wasn't that hard to figure out. I mean his birth on the same day as the Kyuubi's attack, and after finding that no other demon in history had been killed by any human it made sense. Especially after Naruto discovered the seal. What five year old woke up with a tattoo on their gut that just happened to glow with chakra?

Finally it all made sense to him….. The pain, the harsh words. Nothing else could explain it to his young mind…. In Naruto's mind He was the Kyuubi…. No one told him of his "condition". People called him demon the beat him, tortured him…and broke him…. No help nothing to heal his pain. Only loneliness, Pain, and rage. Existed in his life.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**At a nearby Bar…  
**It was the same solemn mood every year. Ninjas, civilians, friends, enemies, lovers, and friends alike. United by one thing and not some sentimental bullshit. They were untied by their hatred of one innocent boy. They were united by their desired to harm a already dying orphan. They were united so they could finally kill the container of the Kyuubi no Yoko… Uzumaki Naruto…

"I say it long past time for the little bastard to be punished for his crimes!" Cried a villager. "He ruined our lives destroyed or families! Why does he still live? Because some senile old fool Believes that a monster like that was sealed away!" Yelled another. Anyone watching the crowd could tell what was on there minds. Murder plain and simple….  
At once the drunken friends were chanting for the death of the demon as well. In minutes no less than fifty of Kohona's citizens, some ninja included were marching toward Naruto's house armed with whatever they could find.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**With Naruto…**

"Hurry up you little monster!" Naruto was currently at a nearby convenience store stocking up on basic needs. After five minutes he left the store flat broke but he had everything he needed for the next week. The walk home easy but when he got home he noticed two things. First was his house was on fire, second that a crowd of villagers was outside it cheering for his death. As quietly as he could he tried to walk away without them noticing. He failed when he walked into a trashcan. At once he took off but was quickly captured by the Ninja. Immediately they stapled him to the ground using five pitchforks. One threw each limb and one threw his waist. He screamed in pain and pleaded with them to stop but not one listened. Threw out the entire night they tortured him. Knives, poisons, burns, acid, anything and everything. The entire time Naruto screamed in absolute pain. At one in the morning they finally decided to stop and the Idiots tried to decide how they would cover up what they did… They were so busy trying to cover up their mess that they didn't notice when his wounds healed shut, or when his fingers grew to claws. They did notice when his body started to glow ethereal red, With a roar Naruto burst up, the Makeshift binds ripping out of the ground. **"YOU FOOLS! You sought to kill an innocent boy to kill me, and instead set me free…your reward is…._ DEATH…_" **At once the demon burst more of his corrupt chakra around Naruto's body, Protecting it in a fox shaped barrier of chakra. "EVERYBODY RUN!" A villager screamed. As commanded the villagers panicked and ran. The Half of them never made three steps… **"Hone no Saku…" **(bone blade barrier)

At once Kyuubi/Naruto's body burst with bone spikes and the hybrid ripped them out of his body revealing them as razor sharp bone swords. With lightning speed the Demon possessed boy launched the blades at the frantic villagers. Each target was dead in seconds. **"How did that feel fools?" **The few that survived the onslaught Moaned with pain each to close to death to speak. Whistling a tune the demon Hybrid walked off prepared to send more to the slaughter...  
five seconds and a well placed body flicker Kyuubi was standing in the middle of kohona's market demonic smile in place. "What are you smiling about you damned little demon?" asked a pink haired woman. After five minutes at least half of Kohona was leveled….

By the Time the A.N.B.U. and the third Hokage arrived there was only one survivor left alive he was lucky he had a bone blade threw his stomach. He would still die nonetheless. "Lord Hokage… I…were… so sorry…." By this time blood was bubbling at the corner of his mouth. "What happened here?" Asked the Third. "We… torture… the demon… we broke it loose…so-so-sorry…." With his words the man died warning his villagers of the immediate threat… The third stood looking at the A.N.B.U. "Find Naruto then report to me do nothing else… MOVE OUT!" Commanded the Hokage. At once there were a chorus of "HAI!" before they took off.

"How could this have happened?" The old Hokage asked to himself.

"**It Happened because your people couldn't see the truth…**"Growled a dark voice. The third turned to find none other than Kyubi Naruto. "What do you mean?" "Don't worry old fool these people wont stay dead…." The Demon Fox ran threw a chain of handseals then called out

**"EIKYU NO UMMEI KUCHIYOSE: EDO TENSEI!"**

(Eternal destiny summoning: impure world resurrection.)

At once In the skies above Kohona a huge intricate seal spread threw the air, stopping when it came to be five miles in size. The seal itself was to complex to describe the only real details you could pick out were the kanji for the zodiac animals and the Kanji for Fox in the center. Soon a burst of purple light shot from the seal bathing the city in it. AT once the destruction was repaired the people who were killed by the rampage brought to life once more and fully healed.

"But why would you save those you killed?" Asked the third. **"So they can learn from their mistakes. The Damned seal that prevents my revenge is powered by the boy's will. When they killed him they released me. I may have healed him this time. Now you tell those fools that they hurt this boy I will be back! I'm tried of having to save his bratty ass every day of the goddamned week!" **Roared the Kyuubi "Thank you for your charity, as descised it may be..." thanked the third. **"Don't push me old man or you'll be next on my list!" **The fox lord then ran threw another chain of seals. **"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kitsune!" **In a puff of smoke a Blood Red Fox the size of a horse with eight black tails appeared "What is it that you need Kyuubi-sama?" It asked **"Kyuusune, you have been one of my Most loyal and powerful guards before. Now you will guard this vessel I reside in understand?"** The fox bowed saying "HAI!" The fox lord then turned to the Hokage once more **"You give them my warning I won't bring back their worthless lives next time…" **

The blood red aura of the fox lord faded and Naruto Collapsed to the ground blissfully asleep and unaware of his actions. After a few minutes of the third staring at Naruto in wonder the guardian fox made himself known. " HEY OLD MAN! Take a picture it lasts longer!" I don't think I need to say how the Red fox started laughing after the third fell over himself in shock. Shortly after the third and the fox started arguing the A.N.B.U. finally made an appearance. "Lord Hokage. What happened?" They thin noticed the unconscious Naruto. "Sir should we kill the demon brat?" One of them asked. At once Kyuusune's eyes flashed a dark purple and the foolish A.N.B.U. who opened his mouth suddenly found himself being crushed to a wall by an invisible force. "If you ever Insult Naruto-sama again I will _KILL YOU_" As if to prove his point the foxes eyes flashed the dark shade again and the pressure an the A.N.B.U. tripled shattering his ribs before dropping him to the ground. At once the A.N.B.U. drew weapons preparing to slay the beast. "ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to look at the third. "Kyuusune, you will not harm my ninjas, if needed you disable them not kill them!" The enraged Hokage turned to his A.N.B.U. Your job is to protect the people not harm them, now one of you get that crippled disgrace to the hospital and when he wakes tell him he's fired. The rest of you gather Kohona's citizens to the Town Square NOW!"

That night Sarutobi chewed out every last one of the villagers explaining the truth behind Naruto's 'condition'. There was an example made when one man interrupted. The third launched a kunai threw his head with the force of a railgun. Needless to say the villagers paid attention. And by the end of it they had learned the horrors of what they had done….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah I know It needs work just leave me your suggestions already!_


	2. A new skill, and A new home

**The darkness inside:** chapter two

Author: Finnaly I got chapter two done with God I keep struggleing with this story

and now I have two things to say  
1. This is not a Yoai fic!  
2. Unfortunatly I dont own Naruto!

Now on with the story!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every Day he saw it….

The looks of pity and regret, and he was sick of them…

It had been two years since they tortured him, but Uzumaki Naruto would never forgive them….

Every day since that day he's had people show up offering gifts and asking or begging for forgiveness. They stopped after he broke somebody's arm.

Ever since that day he trained in body and mind pushing every part of him to the extreme, he showed no emotion just pure unrivaled strength and power. Hell no one would spar with him in the academy any more, they were all scared of what he had become. No one knew just what the hell he put himself threw. There were only three know facts about Naruto….

Naruto hated all the people from Kohona except for a few select people, and he could barely stand them…

Naruto was currently living in the forest of death by his own choice…. and as it was a quarter of the forest had been leveled by his training.

Naruto's has beaten the shit out of almost all the shinobi of Kohona. Multiple times….and shown above jounin level fighting every time.

Summing this up, everyone either kissed Naruto's ass or stayed away from his bad side… Now unfortunately Naruto turning this emo but with massive hardcore ninja skills was bound to catch the attention of certain people… Namely every freaking Fangirl Kohona has to offer between the ages of twelve to forty… but three girls were a major Pain in his ass…

The first was Haruno Sakura the pink haired fangirl from the lowest depths of hell.She was a brilliant student but thick headed when it came to common sence. She is the most obvious stalker, and most perverted.

The second was Hyuuga Hinata. She is around Naruto's age but the Dark haired beauty was already being chased by every hormone driven guy her age, Irony was she would only go for Naruto and every time he would flat out say "NO!".

The final pain was an older girl from squad 11. Hatomi Tenten. a weapon specialist and probably the only person who Naruto didnt constantly think of killing.She constantly had her brown hair up into two large buns, and always had a oriental martial arts outfit on.

Out of all the fans Tenten had the biggest chance while hinata and sakura would fight to prove her wrong. At one time they got caught fighting over a pair of Naruto's boxers. He was mad if you want to put it lightly… The entire Hot Springs hotel was destroyed from the killer intent alone……

The few fire jutsu after wards made any of his fans rethink stealing any article of his clothes.

And life continues for the demon carrier, and so I begin the story three days before the genin exam with Naruto walking toward the store. _"I should have gone sooner I hate them all looking at me…"_Thought the Fox boy. As he walked down the street every adult was looking at him with the same looks of pity regret and so on, it made him sick. Suddenly he could feel the all to familiar chakra signature… "Dammit! This is the third time today!" He yelled. At once hundreds of them… Rabid Fangirls all streamlining for Naruto. Immediately He spawned a Kage Bunshin and launched himself on the nearest roof while his clone drowned in the fangirls. He took a final glance at the clone and noticed it giving its creator the finger. Shrugging Naruto Ran across the rooftops intent on getting to the store without any more damned fangirls…

When he got there Naruto quickly put up a Henge no jutsu and took the appearance of an old man just so he would stop getting those looks or wouldn't be mauled by fangirls. After grabing the items he needed Naruto left for the forest.

--------------------------------------

5 min later

Normally Naruto was at peace in his home but again something was up. He was being followed by three skilled ninjas. "Come out you three!" At once Naruto was tackled by Three blurs one brown, another black, and the last pink. "Why me?" Naruto complained. "Because you're too cute and Anko is in the woods and we didn't want our favorite Fox boy to get raped." Stated Tenten. Naruto's face turned annoyed "okay Tenten-chan but why bring those two?" He said pointing to the frowning Haruno and hyuuga "they got bored and wanted to see you." She stated._ "damnit I didn't want to do this but I need to train." _The fox boy looked at the girls for a split second. "Sakura-chan, Hinata-Chan, and Tenten-chan, if you girls go and let me train in peace I'll (gulp) Take you three out for dinner." The result of that one statement was the cheerful screams of the three fangirls echoing threw Kohona. "ALLRIGHT ALREADY GO I HAVE TO TRAIN!." With that the girls bolted leaving the fox boy regretting what he did. "Kuso, kuso, kuso." The boy swore. "I don't think I can take all three of them on a date…I'm going to be flat broke…" Naruto continued his curing as he went with his favorite habit… beating the shit out off giant trees.

----------------------------

One hour of Taijutsu training later, followed by pranking almost every villager then beating the F--king hell out of every ninja from genin to special jounin level that walked in his path, Naruto was bored... Time to practice stealth...

Now most ninjas would train stealth by sneaking around another ninja. Naruto practiced his by stealing from the Hokage…and on today's list is the forbidden scroll…. 3 copies of icha icha... and the old Hokage's hat...

------------------------  
15 minutes later after a minor theft….well to Naruto anyways...  
------------------------

"Too easy…"Naruto stated while carrying a huge scroll on his back, and the kages hat on his head. Naruto timed his run threw the Kages mansion. It took five minutes for him to break in, knock out or 'disable' the guards and steal the scrolls he wanted then get out before anyone noticed. Best part was the 'old man' never gave him any crap for doing it… "Let's see what's the first technique?" Naruto asked opening the scroll. _"Kage Bunshin… know it, Edo Tensei…know it, hell decent illusion…sucks"_ However something caught the fox boy's eyes "Hello? what's this 'sanju Mon hirateiru' a celestial gate technique with three gates and eight levels… huh…. " It was kinda obvious what Naruto was about to do. "Seals are bird, boar, monkey, snake, and tiger…lets do this!" Naruto ran threw the seals getting ready for it, then speed threw the seals charging chakra to his hands. "SANJU MON HIRATEIRU- LEVEL ONE!" (Triple gate opening) With a roar from Naruto a huge burst of black, red, and yellow chakra's erupted from Naruto blasting everything in the forest back a few yards. Hurricane force winds began to flow around naruto as solid tendrils of chakra began to form from the large sea of chakra that already poured out of him...

Soon Naruto had the chakra wave under his control and was useing the raw chakra to slice down trees, beasts, or anything he could find in the forest.

Unfortunately Naruto tied to push himself too far "LEVEL TWO!" The godlike power Naruto was producing increased ten-fold and was now ripping apart the landscape. For a few minutes Naruto tried in vain to control the vast power but after five minutes the stress was too much and the jutsu collapsed causing Naruto to pass out…

Many hours later….

Naruto woke up with a massive headache and in a unfamiliar room…. The last thing he could remember was trying out that jutsu in the forest of death then screwing up … "Where the hell am I?" He asked. "Kinda curious ain't ya?" Naruto turned looking for his capture, only to find a Girl in a elegant blue kimono. "Okay where the hell am I and who the hell are you?" Naruto Demanded. The girl gave a cute giggle before responding "My names Haku, and your in wave country. "

--------------------------------------  
God I hate cliffhangers, dont you?

If Ya want me to update faster review more!


	3. Secrets of the mist

Author: God seems to hate me right now I have been running under a mass amounts of misfortune and its screwing with my writing...oh well ...and now I have two things to say repeatedly!  
1. This is not a Yoai fic! Its a harem!  
2. Unfortunately I don't own Naruto, if I did I would be making this into an episode instead of a fanfic.

Now on with the story!

-----------------------------------  
From chapter 2

"Okay where the hell am I and who the hell are you?" Naruto Demanded. The girl gave a cute giggle before responding "My names Haku, and your in wave country. "

-----------------------------------

**Chapter 3:** Secret in the mist

"You have got to be kidding right?" Asked Naruto. Haku giggled again "Nope we found you with a huge scroll on your back in the middle of the forest of death, so we took you with us." Naruto looked at the girl closely, something was off.

"Well then lets see if your telling the truth…" Naruto rolled up his sleeve revealing a complex summoning seal on his forearm. As Naruto charged the seal with chakra it pulsed red before a burst of blue flame shot out of it. The flame hovered in the air before changing shape into a very big, very familiar red fox "Yes Naruto-hime?" The fox asked.

**"DAMMNIT KYUUSUNE! I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME HIME!"**

The fox shrugged for a second before saying, "Yeah I know but its fun to see you freak out when I do call you that." At this time Haku was staring at the huge fox in disbelief. "How did you? I mean what the… "Haku just kept stumbling over her words. Naruto sighed time for another explanation. "He's my guardian spirit, he's also a eight tailed fox so don't piss him off." Naruto turned to his fox guardian. "Find if theirs Genjutsu in here and if so shatter them."

The great fox bowed his head for a moment before a yellow surge of chakra rushed out of him….

When the yellow surge died down Naruto could see he was in the forest of death still, and Haku was currently kneeling beside the scroll of seals with a look of absolute shock…. "HOW DID YOU BREAK MY GENJUTSU?" She screamed. Naruto gave an evil smirk "Chakra surges will shatter almost any illusion… Now care to explain what a mist ninja is doing in my home with my scroll of seals?" Haku stood drawing a set of Senbon needles. "I must complete my goal…" Naruto gave her a lazy look. "Which is?" He asked. Haku's eyes started to water "I must bring back my father…" Now if Naruto had any weaknesses it was that he couldn't stand to see any girl cry. "dammit… "He swore, "Where is he?" Haku blinked the tears out of her eyes. "Why do you want to know?" She asked. Naruto looked like he would rather do anything beside this. "Look you stole the forbidden scroll, and you have a slashed forehead protector from mist, so you're a missing nin. That means you want to find the Edo Tensei technique to bring back whoever. So to make things easier I'll do it."Stated Naruto. "Wait you know the Edo Tensei?" Questioned the mist maiden. "No, I know something better…"Responded the fox boy.

Haku was stunned to say the least. While Naruto's 'guardian' was faking that he was asleep.

"Wake up you lazy fox!" Naruto said kicking the huge fox. "What now I'm trying to sleep?" "Sleep somewhere else You lousy freeloader!" The giant fox pouted "fine!" He said and with a burst of blue fox fire a chibi fox the size of a puppy was on Naruto's head. Naruto glared at the fox for a second, You know one of these days I will kick your ass right?" The fox yawned, "yeah, but until then deal with it." Naruto grumbled something about lazy chibi foxes needing to be skinned before he turned to a still stunned Haku.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Naruto said waving his hand in front of her eyes. "Huh, wha?" Naruto sighed, this was going to be a long day. "To sum it up I will resurrect your father if you show me his body." Naruto stated sarcastically. Almost immediately Haku jumped up to her feet and tackled Naruto screaming,

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU " While trapping him in a bear hug and kissing him each time she spoke. "Would you get off!" He yelled embarrassed. Instantly Haku jumped away a burning blush on her face. The two looked at each other for a second before Haku turned away still blushing. "Umm…lets go find my dad now…" Little did Haku know that if she turned around she would have seen a small blush forming on Naruto's face.(forshadowing, maybe...)

Five minutes later… 

After a few minutes of walking threw the corrupt forest, the two ninja's came across a clearing with a cloth wrapped bundle lying in the middle surrounded by traps. Naruto looked around the clearing looking at all the traps… "Over protective aren't we?" He asked Haku. She rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. "Sorry but I don't know how to get threw here..." She stated. Naruto shrugged and pulled out a kunai while forming seals with his right hand alone.  
"**Yonshin Shunshin" **He cried out (4000 hit body flicker)

At once Naruto's body became a blur as he shot around the clearing slicing apart each trap. He finished by landing right next to the mummified dead man. Haku's jaw dropped as she saw a sample of Naruto's skill._ "Wow… Naruto-kun sure is powerful…and handsome..."_ She thought blushing. _"Wait… Kun? No I shouldn't be thinking things like that… "_ While Haku was trying her best not to daydream about other parts of Naruto, Naruto was examining the dead man… _"This guys Zabuza Momochi…What the hell is the demon of the mist doing here?" _Thought the fox boy. Naruto Again turned to Haku Only to see that her eyes were unfocused and she had one hell of a blush on her face. _"What's her problem?" _Kyuusune as if reading his mind woke up and answered "Kit, would you Just focus your chakra to your nose for a second…" Naruto did as suggested and picked up a scent he wished he could forget… apparently Something was driving Haku's hormones up a notch… _"Dammit, another Fangirl…"_Naruto sighed again.

"HAKU! STOP DAYDREAMING!" Haku snapped to attention with a even greater blush on her face. (Is that even possible?) Naruto shook his head, "I need to know how he died." He stated. "A Kunai threw the chest, I already healed some of the wounds but…" Haku stopped and became teary eyed again. Naruto sighed... it was another one of those days you just wish you never left your bed. Pulling himself together Naruto focused and performed a diagnostic jutsu... what he found wasnt good. Haku healed only the outer wounds. the kunai that killed Zabuza had been poisoned and had pierced the lungs. even if you brought him back with an edo- tensei he would have died minutes after. He could still be healed... Naruto would just be in massive pain afterward...  
"Just hold the water works he'll be back in a second." Naruto Ran threw a set of seals and slammed one of his hands onto Zabuza's chest while the other slammed his own chest.

"**Shinsei Na Gisei!"** (Sacred sacrifice)

At once there was a flash of a golden blue light, when the light faded Haku could see Zabuza and Naruto in the same spots they were in… but Naruto's face was paler like he was sick. Naruto shakily stood up before going into a coughing fit. "Naruto-Kun are you okay?" Haku asked. Naruto didn't respond.

The blood on his lips and on his hands told her all she need to know.

"Naruto-Kun! What happened?" He wavered before taking a deep breath "I'll be alright. I've taken worse tortures before…" He trailed off his voice laced with hatred. With out pausing his face looked pained as he ran thew handseals…

But before Naruto could finish the seal chain a huge tiger, that was three times the size of a normal tiger, shot of nearby Trees heading strait for Naruto. But a split second before the tiger could claw the fox boy Naruto shot out his arm grabbed the great beast by its throat and slammed it to the ground next to Zabuza's body. useing its soul and life to fuel the final parts of the Jutsu.

"**Kuchiyose: EDO TENSEI!"**

Naruto collapsed to his knees completely out of breath and coughing more blood. Naruto looked up to see the Jutsu was a success. Zabuza was alive and well not a scar or mark anywhere on his body, Naruto however…

"NARUTO-KUN!" Haku screamed, while running to Naruto's side. Only seconds after the jutsu was completed scars and cuts appeared all over him and burst open staining the ground with his blood. Zabuza looked around, his body was working but bing dead numbed his brain. "Haku where are we?" Haku looked at her Father who was alive and well. "Zabuza-Kaa-san! Please I'll answer later right now we need to get Naruto-Kun to the hospital!" Zabuza stopped for a minute. _"Naruto-KUN?"_ He decided to tease her later, right now he needed to save her_ boyfriend…  
_Kyuusune decided now would be a good time to help and in a burst of foxfire reformed to the size of a horse. "Gt on my back and hold him girl, the old guy can run along side us!" Needless to say they moved so fast it put Sonic the Hedgehog to shame.

**5 minutes later in downtown Kohona…**

**"IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF MY WAY I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" **Screamed Haku, who ran while carrying Naruto. _"Is it just me or she starting to get obsessed?" _Thought Zabuza. In seconds the crowds that filled Kohona's streets parted from the two mist ninjas and their fox stead allowing them fast access to Kohona's hospital. Seconds after Haku made her threat the mist ninja's arrived at the hospital with naruto as pale as a ghost and blood pouring out of his mouth. "Will somebody help this kid?" Zabuza yelled. Before the 'incident' the doctors would have ignored them, now a full medical team rushed to help them.

But now it's a question of whether or not it's too late….

**That night…**

All was quiet in Naruto's hospital room. The doctors had told Zabuza that Naruto had had severe internal bleeding that looked like it was from kunai knives ,and poisons, as well as many old wounds and scars had appeared all over his body... for the first few hours the mist nukenins watched over the fox boy but soon Zabuza was asleep in a nearby chairworn out from returning to life, Naruto was lying in his bed with him hooked up to god knows how many machines. And when Haku given into sleep she had her face rubbing against Naruto's crotch. Alas such peace didn't last for long…

**SLAM!**

The door to Naruto's room was blasted open revealing three very pissed Kunoichi all with Kunai Out and looking ready to kick fangirl ass.

At once Zabuza lifted his huge sword and Kyuusune jumped out of a nearby hiding place and burst to full size. Haku remained asleep and just rubbed her face deeper into Naruto's groin. Needless to say The girls weren't Happy about that last part.

"Who the hell does that little bitch think she is!" Hinata and Sakura screamed.  
Haku snapped awake at the word bitch. "I'll kill you!" Haku screamed. And soon a three way fight over naruto started while Zabuza and Tenten stood on the sides recording the fight on camera.

After five minutes though both the Haruno and hyuuga found themselves frozen up to their shoulders in ice. "I win! Naruto-Kun is mine!" Haku cheered. The Ice user turned only to find Tenten getting ready to kiss Naruto. But before Tenten could fulfill any of her perverted desires three Senbon needles shot right in front of her face. Starting another fight…. This time with just Zabuza filming…. The fight ended up as a draw with both of the girls knocking the others lights out. Zabuza finally ended it by having the nurses' knock the four girls out…By now Kyuusune had returned to chibi form and was wondering how his master could sleep threw all the noise the girls were makeing.

"_Just how many girls have a thing for this kid?" _Zabuza wondered. At once almost all over Kohona Every girl that had ever seen or heard of Naruto That between the ages of 10- 35 let loose a Massive sneeze. _"I guess that answers my question…"_

_---------------------------  
_**Author's Note...  
**_Sorry for cutting it short but Im writing this on spur of the moment... unfortunatly for my fans both my muse and girlfriend have left me so Im loseing touch with my writing...  
dont worry thou... give me a week and I'll be back on my feet but for now...  
_**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. The Kyuubi's Vengence

**The darkness inside**

Author: This chapter came to me when I was listening to my favorite songs this chapter is what would happen if Kyuubi managed to get its own body inside one of Naruto's Kage Bunshin. That's right This chapter is the fight between Naruto and the Kyuubi

------------------------------------ 

**Chapter 4:** The demon Vs the container.

It was three in the morning when Naruto felt it. The unmistakable burn of Kyuubi's power. It was obvious to the container that the fox was about to pull something…something Big. As fast as he could Naruto sneaked out of his room careful to avoid his friends and loved ones. As soon as he was out of the hospital he rushed to the village forest. The boy could feel the Beast's chakra building inside him Kyuubi was about to make his move…

Naruto had to hurry…

After an hour of running threw Kohona's woods Naruto dropped to his knees, by now the Kyuubi's corrupt chakra was forcing it's way out of Naruto and burning the boy,currupting the very ground naruto touched. Naruto started to scream his voice racked with the proof of his pain. The Dark Energies swirled around the boy before flowing in front of him…

Naruto watched in horror, as a demon tainted version of him formed before him. Blood red hair instead of sun kissed blond. Three feral wisker marks on each cheek in place of the usual lines. Razer sharp fingernails. And a killing intent begond all mortal comprehention.

The Kyuubi had claimed a new body.

With A pained grunt the Demon container as he stood to face his darker half. The Kyuubi Naruto held it head down for a second before lifting it up and arching its back Letting loose a primal roar that Made the world shudder in fear….

"How the hell did you escape the seal?" demanded Naruto. The Kyuubi smirked, **_"By combining your Kage Bunshin technique with my chakra…"_**The fox stated. "What do you want?" Naruto asked, hisfear showing threw his facade. **_"Simple…MY REVENGE!" _**The fox demon roared. Naruto let despair fill his eyes for a moment before his eyes focused on the Kyuubi. Both of his eyes were filled with a unstoppable rage…

"Your revenge will have to wait. I will stop you." Naruto stated, staring down the fox lord.

The Kyuubi did not respond but charged his chakra creating a red barrier of chakra that covered his clone body. Soon nine tails flowed beside the Kyuubi, while his fingernails sharpened into katar-like blades.

"_I've got to stall him… I hope this works…" _Naruto formed seven seals with his eyes closed in focus…

"**SANJU MON HIRATEIRU!" **Naruto Roared. (triple gate opening)

At once a grand power surged from Naruto as Black yellow and Red chakra's erupted from his body. Soon a maelstrom of raw chakra was surrounding the boy. The three chakra's never touched but flowed around the boy like three different fires.

The two powerhouses glanced at each other before they shot at each other, both a blur, each exchanging deadly blows to the other. Soon they began charging chakra into their fists causing each blow to rip flesh or shatter bone. As each injury was sustained the chakra's the two wielded would flow to the wound healing it instantly. Soon though it was obvious Naruto was running low on fuel. **_"Come on Naruto-kun don't tell me that's all you have?" _**The fox demon regretted his words as soon as Naruto called out** "Level two!" **at once the dregs of Chakra Naruto had erupted too a power easily a hundred times his previous power. At once Naruto shot forward faster than the demon could block or dodge and grabbed the Kyuubi's head slamming it against Naruto's Knee, But Naruto didn't stop there he repeated the process three more times before slamming the Demon's throat against his Knee and crushing the demon's windpipe. After his moment of brutality Naruto lifted the Kyuubi into the air before slamming him face first against the ground. As the Kyuubi grunted in pain Naruto rocketed into the air before dropping like an anvil slamming his heel into the demons ribs and shattering every last one of them.

Not wanting to waste a chance to repay the demon that had caused so much pain to him Naruto moved in prepared to beat Kyuubi back to hell.

Naruto failed to Notice The copy of Kyuubi they poof into existance behind him.

With another Roar Naruto was kicked in the back by no less than three of Kyuubi. "What? NO!" cried Naruto. **_"What you think you're the only one who knows the Kage Bunshin?" _**mocked the Kyuubi. Naruto playing dirty grabbed one of the demonized clones by its tail before slamming it into another. "No, I expected this to be Harder!" Naruto ran threw his own chain of seals, charging every bit of chakra he could….

"**EIKYU NO UMMEI KUCHIYOSE: EDO TENSEI!"** (Eternal destiny summoning: impure world resurrection)

In front of Naruto rose three coffins each with a number on them. The Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock as the coffins broke open each revealing one of the past Hokage. As the Kage reawakened Naruto called his commands. "LORDS HOKAGE KILL THE DEMON HYBRIDS!" Naruto called out. The Kages and Naruto were easily outnumbered at three hundred to one, with the demon clones surrounding them. In unison the demons attacked

"**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!"** Yelled the First Hokage. (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland) Right before one of the clones could attack thirty huge plant vines erupted from the ground each striking or binding at least half of the clones. Then the First Hokage stepped up Naruto Noticed a huge group of water droplets gathering around him.

"**Sensatsu Suishō!" **Cried the Nidaime Hokage. (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death)

Instantly the millions of water droplets surrounding the first froze over becoming thousands of razor sharp needles each targeted one of the bound clones. **"SHI-NE!"** (DIE!) The first cried. And following his command the needles launched threw the clones blowing holes clean threw them.

As each of the clones had a hole ripped threw them they burst into smoke. That was when the Next wave of clones attacked, this group was easily three times the amount as the last group. The Fourth stood to answer the threat. Launching hundreds of kunai He called out **"Hiraishin no Jutsu!" **In that one moment the fourth proved why he was called the yellow flash, as he shot between all of the clones slicing each in half before racketing threw each of them. Finally when the smoke from the rest of the clones faded Naruto and the Kage saw an Enormous army each member of it one of Kyuubi's clones. In the center was the original, which actually had the Nine real tails unlike the clones, which only had the red ethereal tails. **_"Foolish little brat, reviving the Kages may have brought you more time may have bought more time but I will not be denied what is mine!" _**Roared the Kyuubi. Naruto looked at the Kyuubi and its army before turning to the Hokage by his side. "My lords Hokage it was an honor to fight by your side…" The Hokage looked at him with pride. "At least I will die with some Honor…" Naruto stated sadly.

"Quit sounding like your going to die already!" Shouted a new voice. Naruto and the Kyuubi army turned to see the new Arrivals. Standing in full battle armor was the third Hokage, Haku, Zabuza, Hinata, and Tenten, A few Jounin and no less than a hundred A.N.B.U. each armed with a weapon of sorts…"But how?" asked Naruto. "You think with all the chakra you guys were letting loose there was anyone in kohona who didn't notice?"joked Zabuza.

Naruto turned back to his former prisoner, with hope renewed in his eyes. "YOUR GOING DOWN YOU BASTARD FOX!" At once both armies charged The Kyuubi clones charging with claws ready. While the A.N.B.U. ninjas where launching powerful jutsu at the attacking clones. The Kage were up front and personal, slicing apart the clones with whatever weapons available.

Soon the battle was reaching legendary Heights.

No one had died yet but Kyuubi was anxious to Change that…**_"TAIJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_** the fox lord roared. Thousands of Kyuubi clones rose up ready to fight. "Enough!"Naruto Yelled, **LEVEL THREE!"** The power Naruto possessed rose once more as he charred threw the hordes of demons. Soon he was once more involved in hand to hand combat with the fox lord. It was clear that he was over powered… **_"Come on Naruto… is that the best you can do?"_** Kyuubi taunted. Naruto force his body up despite the beating he had already sustained. He forced his weakened hands into a seal "**Sanju mon hirateiru, LEVEL FOUR!**" The power erupted from Naruto once more but this time you could tell for sure… it was killing him….

Naruto wasted No time and rushed threw a set of seals..

"**Yonshin Shunshin"** (4000 hit body flicker) With his new speed rush Naruto rocketed around off nearby clones each time he shot at the original landing a devastating blow to the nine tailed fox. Naruto finished the speed assault by running threw hand seals….** "Zankoku Na hametsu!" (**Cruel ruin)

A pure unfocused blast of raw chakra and power burst from Naruto's hands and ripped threw the Kyuubi and Half of his clone army. "TAKE THAT FURBALL!" Naruto stated before collapsing. The remaining Ninja's watched as the smoke cleared only to see that the Demon still had Not died, but had barely been wounded.

"**_YOU LITTLE SHIT! I WAS GOING TO BE MERCIFUL BUT NOW YOU WILL DIE!" _**Roared the Fox demon. At once he charge strait towards Naruto with his claws outstretched. Naruto sat in the blood stained ground waiting for the embrace of death…. But a second before impact Naruto saw a blur move between him and his executioner. He heard Zabuza Scream "NOOOO!" The fox boy looked up to see Haku with the Kyuubi's claw thew her chest. With her dying energies Haku turned to Naruto with a smile "Kill him for me… Naruto-kun…" As the life faded from her eyes the Kyuubi used his other claw to rake her body off . **_"Ugh, I seemed to have touched a bit of garbage…"_**Mocked the Kyuubi. As the fox lord turned to finish what he started He was surprised to find Naruto wad disappeared, But in his absence Zabuza had run forward ramming his sword threw the demons stomach. **_"Annoying bug!"_** wasting no time Kyuubi backhanded Zabuza before ripping the mist demon's sword out of his chest and running it threw it's owner.** "KYUUBI!" **the demon turned to see his 'container' glaring at him with absolute hatred with his hands in a seal. **"LEVEL EIGHT!" **At once a wildfire of pure blue chakra was released from Naruto. It surrounded the boy for a few moments before slowly poring into the ground. At once a glowing blue seal with the kanji for death in the center appeared before the fighters**_. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING BRAT?"_** Thew Kyuubi yelled. "I'm finishing what the Fourth started! **Eikyu no ummei Kuchiyose: SHINIGAMI!**" At once the blue chakra erupted from the ground as the god of death burst from the seal on the ground. "SHINIGAMI I CALL YOU FORTH TO SEAL THE KYUUBI'S SOUL! RETURN IT TO MY BODY!" Naruto Roared. The Kyuubi's eyes widened in horror before it tried to run. But unfortunately for the beast its feet were bound to the grounds where the death god's seal once stood.

"**_NOOOOOOOOO!" _**The Kyuubi screamed as its chakra was ripped from the remaining clones body and dragged once more into the ethereal prison that was Naruto's seal. With the deal of his summoning once more complete the death god bowed to Naruto before fading to non-existence. Naruto walked up to the fallen mist ninjas. "Edo Tensei.." He spoke gently and without seals. At once Haku and Zabuza's wounds healed and their eyes opened. Naruto looked at the four Kage with a look of serenity… "What I've done in this fight is my last gift to Kohona…" He stated before falling to the ground dead to the world…

Haku wasted No time rushing to Naruto's body "Naruto-kun...Naruto kun? NARUTO!" She continueosly shook him but he showed no sign of life Eventually she cradled him in her arms as the color faded from his face...

-----------------------------------------------------------

Author: Ill be honest I am toying with the idea of killing off Naruto for a while so Im leaving it to my reviewers. If you want Naruto to live or die leave it in a review. I'll post the next chapter in four days to a week from now...  
Also if you have any questions about the jutsu in the story feel free to veiw one of my other storys Kyusune's jutsu shop in that one I listed all my jutsu and what they do feel free to copy them off as long as you give me credit

So read and review!


	5. birth of a renagade

**The darkness inside**

Author: In this chapter the Kyuubi tortures Naruto and with the last amounts of will from his corrupt mind Naruto escapes with a little outside help…

------------------------------------ 

**Chapter 5:** Renegade Naruto…

When Naruto re-awoke he found himself in the void of his mind. The first thing he encountered

"**_YOU WILL SUFFER FOR YOUR INSOLENCE BRAT!" _**Roared the dark voice.

In Naruto's mind he felt like he was imprisoned for an eternity. Continuously the Kyuubi he imprisoned beat his subconscious with wave after wave of despair and mystery. Naruto had to hold on he couldn't let the demon escape again…

In the real world… 

As soon as the battle against the Kyuubi ended Haku wasted no time rushing Naruto to the hospital for the second time in a week. From what she could tell he was fading fast and her concerns weren't help when he started to try out in pain and misery. It was almost like every nightmare he had ever lived threw was happening to him once again. "Hold on Naruto-kun I'll get you help soon…." Haku trailed off, her pain clear in her voice.

In Naruto's Mind… 

"**_WHY DO YOU RESIST? YOU KNOW BETTER THE PAIN THEY CAUSED, WHY DO YOU NOT PUNISH THEM? DESTROY THEM! LET ME FREE!" _**Roared the fox demon… Naruto refused to give in No matter how much anyone tortured him he was trusted with this burden He had to resist… "NEVER! NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU TORCHURED ME I WONT GIVE UP YOU BASTARD FURBALL!" Naruto Yelled. For a few moments He felt peace but then Naruto could hear the Kyuubi's dark laughter echoing in the depths of his mind… "FOOLISH BRAT I WILL WIN! **SENSO NO KANASHIMI!**" (war of sorrows)

Naruto was ripped back in time and soon found himself surrounded by the crowd of villagers responsible For the nightmares he suffered threw every night. The villagers were armed with the tools of torture they had that very night. Naruto struggled but found his arms bound by the rusty pitchforks once more…

"no…no…NO! This cant be NO!" with each of Naruto's cries he struggled harder but he couldn't move… He would have to suffer threw the tortures he had to live threw so long ago….

"Well brat it was two years ago that they tortured you and now you'll have to live threw it once again…And again… and again…. Until you finally break…."

In the real world an hour later… 

Naruto was safe and secure in a Another hospital room this time it had to be a bit larger to hold all of his visitors. Around his bed sat the sharingan sisters and Haku each arguing who Naruto would be better off with. Near them Zabuza stood watching the girls while making bets with a medic nin about how big of a fight they would get into. While the younger generation was having fun the Kages were having a more serious discussion…

"So who's staying as the Hokage?" asked the third. The group looked at each other for a moment

"I dunno…." Yeah, that's a serious conversation there….

Alas the peace of the hospital was shattered in one moment…the moment Naruto's body once more burst with the red chakra…Naruto started screaming with him still imprisoned in his own mind by the Kyuubi. Everyone paled at the Emotional pitch of the child's voice, it sounded with all the misery and pain the world had to offer…. At once the first Hokage rushed forward with his hands in a seal. With a roar the first slammed his hands threw the chakra barrier and onto the Seal on Naruto's stomach.

"**Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu"!)  
****(Hokage-Style Sixty-year-old Technique: Enclosed Hermitage Return to Society)**

At once a bright glowing light ripped threw the air and as the burst of light clear Naruto could be seen resting peacefully once more…

**In Naruto's Mind…**

"Its over fox…" Muttered Naruto. The fox looked at his jailer like he was out of his mind. **_"Foolish little whelp, It won't be over until I'm released from this prison!"_** Bellowed the fox lord _"You forgot something Kyuubi…" _The creepy mythical voice announced the arrival of a new presence in Naruto's mind. Naruto was strait and to the point "What the hell took you so long? For a Shinigami you are really fucking late!" Yelled Naruto. For a moment the death god's form gave an essence of fear and terror that had Kyuubi flinching in its cage, just as quick it turned to its regular state… _"So sorry… I got lost on the road of life…" _It stated. As the Blond idiot and its fox container sweatdropped the death god shrugged. "Now on to business…Where is the soul I am owed?" Kyuubi adopted a look of confusion as Naruto pointed to it. "Theirs the soul I owe you Now get it out of here!" To the Kyuubi's lasting horror the death gods essence floated toward the cage with an arm outstretched… **_"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE I WILL KILL--" _**The Kyuubi's final threat was cut short as the Shinigami rammed its arm threw the caged beast's chest and crushed it's demonic soul._ "There it is done…" _The demon slayer stated, droping the corpse of the kyuubi to the ground. But before the death god could leave Naruto asked a question…

"What's heaven look like?" The death god stared at him for a second before floating over and bitch slapped him._ "NONE OF YO BIS FOOL!"_ it sated in a gangster voice. With the shinigami's parting words Naruto Snapped awake.

Naruto sat up and looked around his hospital room seeing the concerned faces of his friends. He looked to make sure every limb was attached. Then he took a deep breath….

"**OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" **

**---------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------**

**Author:** yeah this chapter is more like filler than an actual chapter but still its better than nothing...Anyways you know the drill... read... review ... beat down flamers and sasuke lovers...

Seriously I hate any fangirls of the emo kid. Some requests are fine ...but I swear to god If I get any more requests to have a gay scene between a male sasuke and male Naruto I will go Kyuubi and kill them both!


	6. AHH! Fangirl Rapeing Intent!

**Title: **The darkness inside

**Disclaimer: **I own my plot my pants and my jutsu anything else belongs to someone else alright. I repeat I DONT OWN NARUTO! (Despite how much I wish otherwise...)

**Summery:** Fangirls have their fun…

**Author Note: **THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC! I WON'T WRITE THEM! (You will see what I'm talking about when you see the pairings...)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Fangirl Rapeing intent**

After the Kyuubi's soul was ripped out by the Shinigami Naruto found out three things.

He had full control of the foxes powers like in the myths. (shapeshifting, foxfire, possessing people… )

He had full control of the fuzzball's chakra…

His mind was a lot quieter… and he wasn't stressed as much… maybe because Kyuubi wasn't send subliminal messages while he slept…

But none of those things were on his mind right then…. The famed fox boy was currently sitting in the middle of his ninja academy classroom wondering when the hell his name was going to be called for the Genin test.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

With a casual fox smirk Naruto walked to the front of his class. (Half the fangirls fainted then and there…) "To pass you need to get ten bulls-eyes on the targeting course, then perform one of your own jutsu, then for the finish perform a Bunshin Jutsu…" If anything Naruto's smirk grew wider. He reached into his Kunai holder and turned to the wall with the targets… with a blurred movement the target was gone and in its place was one huge ass hole in the classroom wall… Then without a second glance at the wall Naruto placed his hands into a familiar seal "Kage Bunshin…" He muttered. Suddenly there was a Bunshin standing next to each girl in the room…  
"**Denko jonetsu kogeki suru…"** (lightning passion attack)  
At once all of the naruto clones caught the girls in a super passionate lip lock. After a five second Make out session each of the girls gave a cry of pleasure and passed out… with every nerve in their body overloaded….

Over in a corner of the classroom Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru were holding their noses both of them gagging because of the amount of female hormones as well as the smell of certain _liquids_…(The janitors spilt cleaning fluid)

"UZAMAKI!" For a split second Naruto thought using _that_ technique might have pissed off the teacher…  
"PASS!" never mind….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the test had finished Naruto had barely taken three steps outside the school before he felt it… turning around he saw them…fangirls…at least a hundred fangirls…. And the feeling they were giving off wasn't killing intent… No it was something far worse….

"AAHHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHHHHHH! FANGIRL RAPEING INTENT!" The Kyuubi's body may power Naruto, he may be a kick ass ninja, but there is no fucking way he was staying around and risking his virginity!

"GET HIM GIRLS!" one of the horde cried. "Kami-Sama my luck cant be this bad…." That was when Naruto turned and saw the entrance of the schoolyard as well as the surrounding trees all closed off by an army of fan girls… Each armed with demonic grins, whips and chains…oh my

"Aww hell no…" Needless to say most guys were impressed Naruto's stamina could last that long….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Five hours later…  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After five hours of dodging fangirls (thought he got laid didn't you perverts?) Naruto finally escaped into the clan district of Kohona…. Which was a mistake in itself… When he passed the Hyuuga district he felt two people following him… but after he passed out of the district he felt three more join the group…. If a skilled ninja looked behind Naruto they would have seen the Demonic haruno, Haku, and a blushing Hyuuga (guess who?) following the now demon-free Naruto…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
15 minutes later…  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Naruto arrived at his house exhausted and ready to pass out. It was weird but he could have sworn he felt a fangirls rape intent at least five times walking home… But as for now he couldn't care less… "Off to the shower!" He yelled.

Outside five girls started to experience massive blood loss….

Just as Naruto hopped in the shower the five ninja girls broke into his house. "Alright Hinata you do watch out!" But as soon as Hinata activated her family's Byakugan she caught sight of Naruto and lost a gallon of blood in one nosebleed. "I guess that means he's in the shower… Haku you do lookout me and Sasuke will find the 'goods'…" Immediately Haku took off her robe revealing one of the hottest swimsuits A Konochi could ever wear…

Five minutes later after his shower Naruto discovered something annoying…

"WHERE THE BLOODY NINTH LEVEL OF HELL IS MY BOXERS" 

"Now why would you need them Naruto-_SAMA_?" Purred an exotic voice…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kyuusune: **Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I can seem to come up with Ideas so I made this crappy filler chapter.

**Wrath: **anyway vote for the team you want Naruto to have and Ill start from there… after the fangirls pull their prank in the next chapter…

**Duo: **And if you want you can vote for what the girls do to Naruto

**Naruto: **DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS?

**Kyuusune:** NO!

Please read and review!


	7. the darkness rising

**Title: **The darkness inside

**Disclaimer: **I own my plot my pants and my jutsu anything else belongs to someone else all right. I repeat I DONT OWN NARUTO! (Despite how much I wish otherwise...)OR Jak and daxter, Jak2, or finnaly the mother of all eco ass kickings Jak 3. I do own all powers I designed however...

**Summery:** Naruto's team has a mission and Naruto is run threw hell again...

**Author Note: **THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC! I WON'T WRITE THEM! (You will see what I'm talking about when you see the pairings...) Next issue….I have decided to do an original crossover and blend this already screwed up Fic with my favorite video game Jak 3… to be honest I don't know what the hell I was smoking or drinking when I decided this but if this turns out well….I'm going to get more! Any way after this chapter Naruto will have dark powers and an absolute defense….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: the darkness rising….  
**Every place has a beginning and over the course of its existence many things will change….  
Life will come and go….  
New things will form…. Either by the hands of man or that of nature….

But one truth is always been known…

Every place has its dark secrets….

And one fact about the village of Kohona is the demonic fuel hidden beneath the city….  
The cause of the Arch-demon Kyuubi's grand attack…  
A destroyer of cities, lives, and even worlds….

A power so immense it has destroyed all whom has tried to tame it….

Dark Eco….

* * *

For Uzumaki Naruto, Ex-demon container and Kick ass ninja, there was a new version of hell… being anywhere near a Konochi by the Name of Momochi Haku….  
About even a week ago the cute ninja girl surprised the fox boy by appearing behind him in his own house wearing a skintight blue swimsuit that hugged every one of the girls curves and it even gave he girl a faint glow from its reflective material…. 

Naruto was already entertaining perverted thoughts but when Haku wrapped herself around Naruto he lost it… A torrent of blood and he was out cold…. Then it was Haku's turn to try and refrain from rapeing naruto in his sleep.

Naruto's luck held out when the others came and dragged her away…

But back to current issues…. The forsaken team 10…. It had already completed thirty three D-class missions but it sure as hell wasnt going to keep it up much longer...The pink haired pain, the bias bastard sensei, and the youngest of the sharingan Users. And to be honest Naruto wasn't happy… Sasuke-san he could stand…. BUT…He was stuck with the WORST Fangirl of them all….  
Haruno Sakura…. The pink haired Fangirl from hell…. That girl made the Kinkyist fangirl look tame…

Next one on the list was Mizuki-Teme…Even though the 3rd had explained the seal issue to the villagers The bastard still tried to use Naruto as an outlet for his suffering…but wasn't any good at it….

And still the same as the last time he saw him was Sasuke-san… arrogant and a show off at times but a good friend… Just a power hungry and sadistic friend...

Hell the only good news for Naruto was how the Current _Lords_ Hokage (the third and the revived) removed the council and took charge of the village…

And now to top it all of he was late for his team meeting…. Which started fifteen minutes ago!

* * *

Twenty seconds_ (and a well used body flicker jutsu) _Later...

* * *

As He arrived at the team meeting place, (outside the academy) Naruto was treated to the usual welcome… 

Sasuke-san being emo and broody

Sakura squealing his name and asking him to go out with her….

And Mizuki…

"WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU BRAT?" It took three seconds for Naruto to lose it...

"GO FUCK YOURSELF MIZUKI!" yelled Naruto

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE SHIT?!"

"I SAID GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU HALF ASSED SON OF A BITCH!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"HOW DARE I WHAT??? I TOLD THE TRUTH!!! YOU COULDN'T GET LAID IF YOUR PATHEDIC LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on your point of view Sakura cut in before the fist started to fly…. "umm…Mizuki-sensei don't we have a mission today?" Mizuki lowered his fist while Naruto put his explosive kunai away. "Yeah...a low C-class... we need to go investigate some old ruins in the forest….apparently some villagers found some odd Crap and we need to mak sure it aint a threat…"

……………..

"That is it? Even a good for nothing bastard like you could do that no problem…or can't you?"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!"

* * *

Thirty minutes of walking _(and listening to Mizuki and Naruto fighting)_ later...

* * *

After a thirty-minute hike threw the Kohona forest (Sakura looked at Naruto more than the map) the group found what the villagers described…. It was a huge golden silo built into a rock wall on the top appeared to be a large blue crystal with twenty bronze colored rings spinning around it in continuous rotations. Surrounding the silo were small dome shaped buildings each with a large red tube leading to the Silo…. Surrounding the buildings were some of the most beautiful plants any of the group had ever seen. 

"Its so beautiful!" chanted the girls…

"Marvelous…" stated Mizuki….

"Whoever built this has WAY to much time on their hands." Naruto stated, while shattering the mood.

As usual Mizuki started barking out orders "alright Sakura, Sasuke you too search the dome buildings, look for anything that looks suspicious…" then the prick turned to Naruto "You're coming with me brat were gonna check the top of this tower." As the girl and emo kid went their separate ways to examine the outer buildings Naruto and Mizuki walked to the base of the towers, both thinking of the strange place they were in….  
Mizuki remained awestruck _"Who built this place…why… how…and what secrets lie waiting inside…"_

Naruto however…. _"I wonder how much I could sell this place for?"_

When the two arrived at the base of the tower they spotted a platform built into ground with a blue ring around it with a strange pillar in the middle. On the pillar was an outline of a three-fingered hand glowing an ethereal blue.

"What in Kami-sama's name is this?" questioned mizuki. Naruto for once didn't make a witty comment….for some unknown reason he felt compelled to place his hand on the marking…..

He regretted it as soon as he did…

Once Naruto's palm made contact with the pillar the platform glowed a violent shade of red. Seconds later a pulse of yellow energy erupted out of the pillar blasting Mizuki back while it forced Naruto to his knees. "what the hell!?!" Soon a third wave of energy, this time blue, erupted from the pillar but this time it surged across the entire forest. At first the group thought nothing had happened, then Not even a minute later a enormous earthquake ripped threw the ground knocking everyone in the continent to the ground… as the earthquake finished a huge door in the same design as the silo burst from the stone wall the silo was embedded in….

A fast as they could the team of ninjas rushed to the door each awestruck by what had happened. "WHOA….Lets do that again!" Naruto cried. "Lets not and say we did!" chorused the others. Before Naruto could respond the doors decided to open, effectively cutting off any chance of a smart ass comment…

* * *

Throwing caution to the wind the group wordlessly agreed to investigate…

* * *

Inside the doors were six stadium sized vats each filled with a different colored liquid like substance(black/purple, yellow, red, blue, green, and white), and a large crane next to each of them.. And pipes hundreds of pipes were covering the rock roof of the place, going from one tank to the other or leading underground to god knows where… 

The group walked threw the large cave examining everything closely… Suddenly Sakura Cried out in shock….

"GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING!" She had found a large mechanical box with hundreds of symbols flowing across a screen with a keyboard and switch board on its sides. … at first it would do nothing but as Naruto approached the screen took on an orange hue…

It got Mizuki curious "How do you keep doing that?" he asked "Doing what breathing?" A vain appeared on Mizuki's head. No using this weird crap! It does nothing for anyone else but you, the wonder boy, comes by an it lights up and starts doing shit!" Naruto shrugged…. "don't know and to be honest….I don't care." Now it was Mizuki's turn to snap….

"WRONG ANSWER!" Mizuki roared. At once he blurred forward and pushed all his frustration into energy as he threw an uppercut at Naruto…

Now Mizuki was planning on launching Naruto a few inches into the air and against the wall… with the added energy he shot Naruto to the roof and from there the fox boy ricocheted into the container of black liquid.

For a few seconds Mizuki stood staring at the container not believing what he had done…then he remembered how much the 3rd was going to hurt him and rushed to the control box, hoping against all odds that Naruto would live until he got back to Kohona then died from other reasons.

After five minutes of trying to work the damned machine Mizuki got fed up with using the buttons and stabbed a kunai into the machine. In a burst of the strange blue energy the sounds of a large vacuum could be heard.

"THERE HE IS!" Sasuke cried. At once they turned their heads to see Naruto rocketing threw the pipes and launched into the blue vat. "dammit!" Mizuki yelled. At once the useless teacher started running his fists into the damned machine until the screen showed a diagram of a rotation cycle….:"Oh shit…"

For Naruto the hole experience was in short… HELL! When he was launched into the Purple/black vat he could feel his skin being burned off by the oily black tar goo stuff and he had to endure five minutes of that…even with the god like healing he could feel the stuff beginning to course threw his body overloading it with a dark foreign power… then he felt the vibrations as he was sucked out of the dark crap then scrapped across the inside of a tube before being launched into the blue vat while in that level of hell Naruto could feel all the stress being lifted from his muscles and he felt like he could run at sonic speeds….then he felt like over twenty billion volts of electricity was being rushed threw his body flash frying every part of him….

After that was the red vat… the least painful.. As soon as he went in he felt a rush of strength unlike anything he felt and the best part was it was all natural! Then the worst hit he could feel all of his muscles continue to grow until finally they begin to tear from their own power. It was hell all over again… after a minute of his muscles growing he felt his skin tear own and the red liquid rush directly into his arms…..

After that his already crippled body was launched to another vat….the true hell-like one… the orange vat. There wasn't even a pleasant part for this as he was launched into what felt like an inferno, at once every remaining nerve in his overly tortured body screamed in pain as a white hot searing heat ripped threw him scorching him to his very core….

As Naruto faced these tortures and screamed in agony his team watched in horror and searched for a safe way to get him out of the vats. but after hearing the screams of pain from the orange vat the decided on a better coarse of action "PULL OUT YOUR KUNAI AND SHATTER THE DAMNED GLASS!" screamed Sasuke at once the three leaf nins whipped out a furry of kunai shattering the tops of the white and green vats…Seconds later Naruto fell to the floor and was soaked in both the green and white liquids.

The team could only take one look at Naruto's mutilated form

"Oh my god…." Whispered Sakura.

"it cant be….."whimpered Sasuke

"I'm safe after all…"thought Mizuki…. 

The team stared as the green and white liquids seemed to flow into Naruto and get absorbed by his body… At the same time his wounds healed faster than anyone could ever expect…….no-one seemed to notice as few streaks of purple lightning raced around Naruto's unconscious form…..

* * *

**_Author: _**Okay now to give hints to some things...and ruin the storyline with the rest...SO DONT READ IT YOU WANT SOME SUPPRISE TO THE STORY! 

1. no jak and daxter characters will be used...Im already risking enough of a lawsuit withthis chapter and what Im doing in future chaps  
2.the morph gun WILL NOT be used by Naruto...but I am considering giveing it to someone else...  
Im laughing at the thought of old man sarutobi with the peacemaker...  
3. I really have not desided on the pairings yet...  
4.Naruto has the powers of all the eco types and WILL be able to mix them...  
5.I am trying to make Naruto as badass as jak just to make the plot go better...

And finaly WILL YOU PEOPLE REVIEW ALREADY!!!!!!! Just press the little button over in the left corner of your screen and type in an opinion! I will write quicker if you people review more!


	8. The first of many

**Title: **The darkness inside

**Disclaimer: **I own my plot my pants and my jutsu anything else belongs to someone else all right. I repeat I DONT OWN NARUTO! (Despite how much I wish otherwise...)I also DOnt own any and all things Jak and daxter rewlated thats naughty dogs property...for now anyways...

**Summery:** Naruto goes dark and Mizuki gets a dark Eco ass kicking!

**

* * *

Chapter 8: The first of many...

* * *

**

_**A Black Darkness………** enclosing his mind…….driving his anger…_

_**Blue Lightning……..** Giving him speed of body and mind……._

_**An Orange Inferno………** burning within him…… fueling the fires that drive him…_

_**Red Rage……….** Strengthening him……. urging him to fight...to destroy..._

_**Shining Light…………** giving control and healing him so that he might rise again…….._

Uzumaki Naruto could feel these things coursing threw his body healing, destroying, and improving him continuously…. He could feel all these things empowering his body but only one thing surge threw his mind…..

Rage…. Pure focused white hot fury directed at the one who caused the pain for him………

"**MIZUKI!"

* * *

**

The third Hokage was worried…. Naruto was again facing trials no child his age should have to bear…. Hell by the doctor's accounts whatever was put into those vats destroyed Naruto's body beyond recognition… Kohona's best doctors diagnosed him when he was brought in the twelve-year-olds body was destroyed….

He had third degree burns covering over three fourths of his body….

Every muscle in his body was torn…….

His eyes were blind…….

His nerves were overloaded…..

But the worst was the one that would be hardest for Naruto….

His chakra pathways were fried….It meant he could never use ninjutsu or Genjutsu ever……

* * *

Now the third Hokage leader of the leaf village, once one of the strongest Kage known….was standing in Naruto's room staring at the pale boy….. 

On the bright side he was surrounded by people who cared for him…. Sort of… The rabid fangils were held to the wall by binding jutsu because they couldn't stop fighting with Sakura, Haku, or Hinata over who Naruto would choose as his girl…. As it was Haku had to be kept in a water prison so she didn't kill the others… the only two out of the group of girls that could control themselves were Sakura and Hinata…. And right now inner Sakura was screaming and the regular Sakura to take advantage of Naruto then and there… and Hinata was using her Byakugan to check out Naruto's 'tools'…

The bunch of them were rabid fangirls to the end……

* * *

After hours of watching over Naruto Sarutobi was just thinking of heading out to get a cup of coffee… (it was about 1 in the morning)and some relaxing reading material(icha-icha) when the person they all least expected to show up did…. 

"Mizuki-sensei what are you doing here?" questioned a surprised Sakura.

Mizuki shrugged…"Naruto is my student the least I could do was visit him…" he stated.

As Mizuki entered the room no one noticed the three small jolts of purple lightning trace Naruto's form…..

* * *

Five minutes later...

* * *

They sure as hell felt the Killing intent as it surged from Naruto's damaged body… 

"**MIZUKI!"**

At once Naruto's soft features began to shift…. His golden hair turned white, his already pale skin warped into an ashen gray color, his hands grew 5-inch needle claws…. With a roar the beast ripped out of the hospital bed attempting to kill its creator **"DIE MIZUKI!" **it roared.

As fast as he could Mizuki pulled out a kunai and placed it out defensively stabbing the beast……it didn't work as planed….

As soon as it felt the kunai pierce It's skin the monster roared again and backhanded Mizuki threw the room door and into the hall…. The other people watching this were bound in horror as the now noticeable lightning surged around Naruto…. The lightning struck out at everything near naruto. It blasted Light-bulbs books, papers, and burnt or destroyed all it touched…. The strange thing was Naruto remained unharmed…. It was like he absorbed the stuff….

* * *

Few minutes later... (I had to give the idiot a chance to run...)

* * *

Mizuki wasn't stupid he knew when he was in a loosing battle and he ran for it… he had barely mad it down the three floors to the hospital lobby before the beast caught up to him. With a roar Naruto lunged forward ramming his claws threw Mizuki's back stapling him to a wall… 

Mizuki felt the pain run threw his body but he wasn't planning on dying from some half pint demon shit clawing him! Suddenly the Mizuki in Naruto's claws disappeared in a poof of smoke only to be replaced by a log…. "DIE, YOU DUMB SHIT!" Mizuki yelled as the unleashed one of his giant shuriken that came from from god knows where…

The four point blade flew threw the air but before it could reach its target thousands of bolts of the lightning shot at the shuriken blasting it back at it's owner…. And just he had turned to run Mizuki was stabbed in the back from his own weapon…. The force of the hit was so powerful that the pathetic excuse for a ninja was sent flying threw the hospital glass doors and into the street…. Were he lay in a pool of his own blood… he barely got two seconds of peace however…..The beast naruto had change into wasn't finished yet….

The monster blurred above Mizuki and with little effort ripped the shuriken from the fallen teachers back… With a show of enormous power the best launched itself up to the roof of the hospital the black lightning starting to flow around him. Then with a roar the lightning began to condense in its fist shining a dark light across the entire village… Showing the world how a new demon had been born….

With its final roar the Grey skinned monster flew at its teacher claws extended poised to strike the dark lightning cackling in its masters palm waiting for the strike….

When Naruto's fist hit the ground a large blast was heard around the village as thousands of blasts of the dark lightning surged from Naruto's corrupted form destroying everything it touched….

And to the ear of Kohona citizens a dark voice could be heard laughing…. Celebrating the destruction it caused….

* * *

Author:...00 

I really think I need countciling... anyway read review and I know that chapter is short! this is a working progress! I'll probably rewrite it later!

On another not there will be a vote on who gets to be Naruto's Girl! choises are...

**1. Temari -** Fan useing desert flower, daughter of the kazekage, has one hell of an attitude!  
**2. Tenten-** weapons girl on lee's team.  
**3. Kin-** Sound girl, arrogant, but with brains...  
**4. Harem-** all the girls that you people choose!  
**5. Other-** you choose or tell me about them- could be an OC

**NOW VOTE DAMNIT!OR AT LEAST REVIEW!**


	9. unneeded news

Okay I know your hopein for an update and god knows Im working on it. I have rewriten at least 30 percent of the fic and now the sharingan useing bastards are jealious horemone crazed bastards again. good enough! Now Ill have the next REAL update in less than five days so for now just re read the story and tell me what you think. ALL SUGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!

---bitch to me Later  
Kyuusune


End file.
